


Después de los tres

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Cannon, Bottom John Watson, Los tres Garrideb, M/M, Narración en segunda persona, Top Sherlock Holmes, lemon/smut, sexo explícito, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Un caso lleno de acción.Aún después del final.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Después de los tres

**Author's Note:**

> El primer lemon que publico por aquí, estoy un poco nerviosa >w<

_Suspiro único_

La tarde por fin ha cedido su paso a la noche. Durante el transcurso de los minutos, luego de que el Asesino Evans hubiera sido arrestado Holmes se había mantenido silencioso. No obstante su expresión no era alguna conocida por ti. A pesar de que su rostro se mantenía pétreo, totalmente en el lugar de siempre, había un algo que resaltaba sutilmente a tus ojos. Aquel par de lunas, todo el tiempo manteniéndose firmes y sin algún atisbo de emoción, no se detenían por más de tres segundos fuera de tu cuerpo.

Ciertamente para ti, que antes habías pensado, el gran corazón del detective no volvería jamás a mostrarse, la preocupación cada vez más mal disfrazada de Holmes rompe con lentitud aquel pensamiento. Puede que el ser afortunado por tener la atención y preocupación de un hombre como lo es él llene tu mente y corazón de orgullo y vanidad, no obstante que es desconcertante y ligeramente vergonzoso. Es verdad que Holmes jamás te ha hecho a un lado cuando de heridas se trata, pero esta vez definitivamente es diferente.

En ninguna otra ocasión tu vida había sido tan expuesta al peligro como en este caso, y si bien en todo ello hubo algún elemento de comedia, la herida expuesta en tu muslo que puedes ver con mayor facilidad gracias a que la tela fue rasgada por Holmes, deja fuera toda idea de que este caso es como muchos otros en los que saliste herido. Aun puedes sentir los acelerados latidos en tu pecho al recordar la preocupación tan intensa y penetrante que el rostro y las acciones de Holmes te habían dado. No quieres ni puedes evitar que el autoproclamado detective consultor mantenga su mirada fría sobre ti, el dolor en tu corazón en conjunto con la recién nacida luz de esperanza solo quieren que esos ojos grises se mantengan sobre ti. Todo el tiempo.

Pues si esa es la única manera en que de alguna forma te sientas correspondido por ese amor encerrado luego de tantos años, entonces que así sea. Al fin y al cabo ya es demasiado bueno para ser cierto el solo hecho de que Holmes se mostrara demasiado emocional, ahora ya no puedes simplemente aparentar ser el mismo de siempre si Holmes despega su vista de ti, solo así sin más. Sin alguna explicación o palabra que termine de la mejor manera posible con tus sueños bochornosos de poder algún día amarle sin culpa alguna.

Habrías aceptado que todo terminara, como en cualquier otra ocasión, con la satisfacción de haber ayudado a resolver un problema, que este capítulo fuera solo uno más en tus archivos, aun con la preocupación de Holmes y todo lo demás, si tan solo él realmente lo hubiera terminado. Pero, para tu mala o buena fortuna, no acabó ahí. Porque cuando Scotlan Yard llegó a la escena, encontrando al Asesino Evans sentado en la silla con un corte en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar, y que el detective te había impedido atender, Holmes había estado siempre delante de ti, en cualquier momento en que la policía o los ojos de los curiosos trataban de acercarse, Holmes se mantuvo siempre enfrente. Con las manos en los bolsillos, una actitud relajada y la promesa hacia el inspector Gregson de recibirle en el 221B para darle a conocer más detalladamente los hechos, Holmes lentamente te llevó hacía un coche para luego ayudarte a subir y dar la dirección al cochero.

Los fuertes latidos en tu pecho no se han detenido un minuto desde que te sentaste, el sonido es tan elevado que realmente crees escucharlo por toda la cabina, si bien quieres ocultar el carmesí de tu cara ante esa mirada escrutadora al mirar hacia fuera, todo resulta inútil si al final puedes sentir cómo también tus orejas se calientan. En este momento, solo agradeces a la noche. Una vez más ella es la confidente perfecta para esconder las emociones que te embriagan, haciendo trastabillar a tus sentidos.

No podrías apostar que fueron días los que pasaste siendo examinado por Holmes dentro del coche, pues al llegar a casa han pasado solo treinta minutos. Holmes te ayuda a bajar luego de haber pagado, abre la puerta y aún con la estrechez de la escalera, que solo acelera aún más si es posible tus latidos, hace que recargues tu peso sobre él al abrazarte por la cintura con un brazo y sosteniendo tu mano con la suya. Aún si el dolor es demasiado no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para no desear que aquel contacto tan íntimo con Holmes perdure para siempre. No obstante todo lo bueno acaba pronto y aquellos diecisiete escalones parecieron solo tres.

Hasta este momento las atenciones de Holmes te han parecido un sueño, algo que nunca jamás se repetirá, pero aun así estos recuerdos jamás abandonarán tus memorias. Luego de llegar a la sala, donde Holmes te deja sobre tu sofá frente a la chimenea, es clara la sensación que te abandona. No pasas más de un segundo fuera de todo contacto con Holmes y ya extrañas el calor que los había recubierto de una maravillosa forma. Si tan solo pudieras hacer que él lo sintiera de la misma manera, realmente no sabes lo feliz que podrías ser.

—Trate de no moverse, volveré en un momento. —Aún dentro del sopor de tus sentimientos escuchas su voz, tibia, susurrante y con aquel recientemente descubierto tinte de preocupación. Asientes, acomodándote mejor sobre el sofá.

Luego de quince minutos Holmes regresa con todo lo necesario para que atiendas tus heridas. Hubieras preferido estar en tu habitación, ahora no hay forma de decirle a Holmes que salga de la sala y pedir que nuevamente te ayude sería solo un recordatorio más de la cálida sensación de sus cuerpos juntos una vez más. Y no, tú no estás listo para eso, sentirlo de nuevo significaría una marca más en tu pecho ante el conocimiento de lo que nunca tendrás para ti.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que realmente quieres que Holmes se vaya, él no lo hace. Pero tampoco se queda ahí, solo mirándote. Sus manos temblorosas y pasos tímidos se acercan cada vez más a ti. Tu respiración se detiene y cualquier función cerebral le acompaña cuando Holmes te envuelve otra vez entre sus brazos. Cada músculo perfectamente marcado se cierne sobre tus costillas y alrededor de tu espalda. Sus rodillas contra el suelo. Su rostro totalmente enterrado entre tu cuello y hombro. Y tú en completo silencio.

Quizá aquel disparo tuvo la fortuna de matarte y ahora mismo solo estás en tu propio paraíso.

—Perdóneme, Watson. Prometo jamás volver a ponerlo en peligro si usted se queda conmigo. —Y, ante aquello, por más férrea que sea tu voluntad, nada de ti puede hacer algo contra la dulzura y el sentimiento de esas palabras. Algo dentro de ti se rompe ante la fragilidad mostrada por ese hombre que tantas noches te ha quitado el sueño. —No sé qué es lo que haría sin usted, si se marcha, ¿qué será de este pobre hombre al que ha acostumbrado tanto a su presencia?

Un escalofrió recorre tu espalda, sabes a la perfección que Holmes no es muy dado a las palabras salvo cuando habla de algún asesinato, y si ahora suena más como una declaración amorosa es solo porque, tan romántico como eres, en verdad te niegas a aceptar que Holmes no te quiere de la misma forma que tú a él. Correspondes su abrazo rodeando sus hombros, con tantas emociones danzando alrededor no sabes qué es exactamente lo que debes sentir. Has llegado a amar al hombre entre tus brazos más que a tu propia vida, ha sido tu adoración y el único merecedor de tus halagos desde hace tanto tiempo que el tenerlo ahora mismo así, indefenso, frágil, totalmente inundado de emociones nuevas, se te hace tan desconcertante.

—No Holmes —dices, susurrando en su odio— Solo la muerte podrá alejarme de su lado. —Un estremecimiento recorre por completo a Holmes, cuando levanta su rostro, no tienes la más mínima intención de negarle tus ojos. Su mirada de luna llena te deja observar con libertad todas y cada una de sus emociones. Por la estrecha cercanía de sus rostros puedes apreciar aún más sus labios color durazno, sus elegantes pómulos, sus delgadas cejas negras y esas finas pero largas pestañas. La respiración de Holmes se vuelve cada segundo más pesada y sus mejillas se tiñen de un muy ligero rubor mientras acerca su rostro peligrosamente al tuyo. Y no sabes qué deberías hacer. ¿Qué hay en la cabeza de Holmes para qué actúe de esta forma?

No obstante este no es momento para pensar o para hacer cualquier cuestión en voz alta. Está claro para ti que cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que Holmes se vuelva más consciente de lo que quizá está acerca de la situación. Así pues simplemente esperas, con los segundos volviéndose horas y tu corazón más anhelante que nunca, a que Holmes haga lo que quiera hacer contigo. No puedes evitar, sin embargo, inclinar tu rostro ligeramente hacia delante o que cada vez más desees que la cercanía entre sus rostros desaparezca de una vez o que esos brazos a tu alrededor decidan ya nunca soltarte.

Nada es lo que puedes hacer, desear o imaginar, cuando finalmente el aliento de Holmes se funde en una sola esencia con tu boca. Sus inimaginablemente suaves labios acarician con ternura tu latiente corazón haciéndote querer gritar de felicidad por haber cumplido al fin tan imposible sueño. Holmes se aferra más a ti, mientras cierra sus ojos y se inclina aun más hacia tu boca, deja que sus labios dancen con deleite sobre los tuyos. Puedes sentir con inmensa claridad su pulso, latiendo fuerte y velozmente, cubriendo en ellos a tu propio corazón.

Su lengua lame tu labio inferior, haciéndote suspirar y aprovechando esa pequeña abertura se abre paso al interior de tu boca. Donde degusta a placer todo lo que le entregas con libertad. Su músculo se mueve con suavidad sobre tu lengua, la roza, la oprime y baila con ella, a un ritmo que es ahora tu melodía favorita. Las respiraciones controladas, sutiles, totalmente silenciosas evitan cualquier sonido de apremio. Son sus movimientos tan lentos, dulces, que apenas les hace incapaces de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Holmes mima tu espalda con tenues caricias al mismo tiempo que va descendiendo sus manos hacia tu cintura, donde no deja un solo centímetro de tu piel, aún si es sobre la tela de tu camisa, sin ser halagado por sus manos. Al llegar a tus hombros, aún sin separarse de ese famélico beso, deja que tu saco resbale por tus brazos, después de quitarlo por completo vuelves a envolver a Holmes en un cálido y muy necesitado abrazo. En este punto realmente no te interesa en donde estás, todo lo que debes hacer es entregar tu cuerpo a cualquier cosa que Holmes desee hacerte.

El saco es colocado en tu regazo, algo a lo que no prestas mucha atención hasta que Holmes decide, sin previo aviso a tu conciencia segada por sus labios, guiar sus manos hacia el cinturón de tu pantalón. Este sería el peor momento para retroceder, eso lo sabes perfectamente, detener a Holmes ahora que puedes tenerlo de esta forma sería matar en un segundo todos tus sueños, sin embargo la vergüenza te recubre como un manto invisible cuando Holmes desabrocha con facilidad el cinturón para luego, sin ninguna duda, desabrochar el botón y bajar el zíper de tus pantalones. Sus labios se alejan suavemente de ti cuando toma con uno de sus brazos tu cintura para luego, con esa fuerza que tan bien oculta, levantarte ligeramente y así poder dejarte bochornosamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo y hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, con el saco cubriendo tu zona más sensible.

Sus ojos grises una vez más se vuelven hacia ti, la intensidad con la que te mira revela emociones que claramente quiere traducir en palabras. Puedes leerlo en sus gestos, por el ligeramente ceño fruncido, está claro que hay infinidad de frases atoradas en su garganta. Le regalas una caricia sobre su rostro, tus gestos expectantes a cualquier acción realizada por Holmes. El niega con la cabeza para luego regresar sus labios sobre los tuyos, regalándote un beso más rápido que el primero.

Al separarse nuevamente, esta vez con las respiraciones agitadas y suplicantes por más, Holmes se aleja repentinamente. Cuando puedes escuchar con claridad cómo tu corazón se rompe en pequeños pedazos ante cada centímetro que se interpone entre los dos, puedes volver a respirar al ver como Holmes se inclina aún más para desatar los cordones de tus zapatos. Detrás de Holmes el repiqueteo de algunas hojas golpeando la ventana anuncian una noche de fuerte viento y clima frío.

Sus manos te descalzan, con ternura y una adoración que solo tú creías sentir, acaricia suavemente tus pies. Sube un poco más para dedicarse a tus tobillos, sus dedos se mueven lentos, sin prisa y con soltura deja que sus movimientos te relajen. Holmes se inclina al mismo tiempo que eleva uno de tus pies, sus ojos cerrados mientras te besa con una idolatría en su totalidad desconocida por ti. Tus ojos se abren con sorpresa, tu corazón y sentimientos no pueden con una acción como esa. El escarlata crece fuerte sobre todo tu rostro, y sin embargo, cuando Holmes voltea, su mirar entrecerrado solo puede observar la más hermosa y significativa de tus sonrisas. El más puro de los gestos, el más atractivo entre tu arsenal.

—Watson —su voz resuena susurrante y meditativa por toda la habitación. Coloca una de sus manos sobre su corazón, en ningún momento aparta su vista de la tuya—, usted ha sido la única persona en el mundo capaz de soportarme hasta en mis peores días y yo no he podido ni una vez agradecerle o disculparme. Alguien que insulta a la belleza, que desconoce sobre la fe y se burla de los sentimientos como yo, ha encontrado más de una vez en usted lo que es en realidad la perfección, la esperanza y sobre todo, cómo es sentir algo más que la soledad o el desamparo. Mi querido Watson, me ha salvado con su paciencia, con su devoción, de ser una persona ahogada en el vacío de un alma que no concibe emoción alguna. Pero, por sobre todo eso, usted me ha hecho poseedor del sentimiento que más he renegado, denigrado y ofendido hasta el cansancio, usted logró que mi corazón volviera a latir. Usted hizo, Watson, que le amara más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Y no hubo otra razón en la tierra para que en ese instante, a pesar del dolor en tu muslo y las lágrimas que jamás dejarías escapar y que apenas te permiten ver, tomaras a Holmes por su mano y lo halaras hacia ti solo para terminar sus palabras con un beso. Uno casto, sublime, silencioso. Que declara más de lo que puedes decir, la felicidad impoluta mezclada con el más grande amor que jamás nunca has sentido por alguien.

Él te rodea una vez más con sus brazos al mismo tiempo en que hace del beso algo más profundo. Sus manos vuelven sobre tu espalda y sus ojos de luna se cierran ante cada nueva y apremiante sensación. Tus dedos se enredan entre sus negros cabellos, al tiempo en que inhalas por un poco de oxigeno puedes apreciar los olores que se desprenden de Holmes. Madera recién cortada, tierra húmeda, té y especias. No obstante y a pesar de tus deseos por continuar con un beso tan lleno de perfección, te alejas de Holmes, apenas lo suficiente para que puedas tomar aire.

—Le amo, Holmes. Le he amado desde hace muchos años y le amaré por lo que me reste de vida. —Los ojos de Holmes se iluminan y solo deseas en este instante poder recordar por siempre ese hermoso y perfecto par de lunas llenas tan brillantes.

Esta vez, sin decir otra cosa, Holmes lleva sus manos por debajo del saco sobre tu regazo y suavemente va retirando tus prendas inferiores. Gimes en silencio, sentir como la tela manchada de sangre seca se desprende de tu piel es realmente doloroso, no obstante que Holmes aparta la tela lo más lento posible. La herida, ubicada horizontalmente a unos quince centímetros de tu rodilla a pesar de que es más corta de lo que sientes, tampoco tiene tanta profundidad. Holmes toma una toalla, sumergiéndola en el agua ahora tibia inicia por limpiar con suma delicadeza el contorno de tu lesión.

Usando toda la sutileza que está a su disposición desinfecta tu piel. Ante los ligeros temblores que te sacuden Holmes te acaricia suavemente. Cuando termina, levanta tus pies para acabar de desnudar tus pernas, con los pantalones fuera alcanzas apenas a notar que con ellos tu ropa interior también se fue. Sonrojado más por ese hecho que por el dolor que tratas de no exteriorizar, te sujetas de los apoyabrazos del sofá al mismo tiempo en que Holmes eleva tu muslo herido para colocar tu pie sobre su rodilla. El calor en tu rostro se incrementa a niveles insospechados cuando Holmes besa esa zona de tu cuerpo y luego, como si nada, comienza a vendar tu herida.

Jamás se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Holmes resultara ser tan cauteloso, tan increíblemente cuidadoso al tocarte de esa forma. Cierto es que no puedes culparte por ni siquiera imaginarlo, pues es el mismo detective quien por mucho tiempo, ha sabido ocultar aun a tus ojos, cuan increíblemente delicadas pueden llegar a ser sus acciones. Ante cada nuevo hallazgo no puedes estar más que deseoso por redescubrir a este nuevo Sherlock Holmes. A este hombre que cuida de tu herida como si tu dolor fuera el suyo, a este Sherlock Holmes que te besa con adoración.

Cuando la venda está por fin en su lugar y luego de que soltaras un suspiro agradeciendo internamente por no haber necesitado sutura Holmes se acerca nuevamente hacia ti, sin previo aviso tomando una vez más tu boca, robándote un beso sediento, ávido de algo que apenas ha descubierto y que tú has ayudado a despertar.

Sabes a la perfección de qué se trata, puedes ver el deseo mal disimulado en sus ojos, tú mismo has sido arrastrado por aquella sensación más de una decena de veces en tu vida. Y no es que no lo quieras, es solo que aún, _aún_ , estás lo suficientemente lúcido para entender que el lugar sobre el que te sientas sería no solo incómodo para tomar todo lo que Holmes seguramente no dudará en darte, es solo que, de alguna u otra forma, debes hacerle comprender que tu herida podría volver a sangrar si realizas cualquier _esfuerzo físico_. Sea cual sea la naturaleza de este.

Más, cuando Holmes levanta tus piernas y las deja sobre sus hombros mientras sigue bebiendo de tu boca, cualquier cosa que hubiese surcado por tu mente, es borrado sin misericordia de lo que antes eran sólidos pensamientos. Si bien sus labios se mueven con insistencia sobre los tuyos, sus manos cálidas sostienen suavemente tus caderas. Tu cabeza, aunque se mantiene incómodamente recargada y cada vez más se hunde en el mullido respaldo del sofá, aprecia con ingenuidad y bastante vergüenza la por demás erótica posición de Holmes hincado en el suelo y perfectamente colocado entre tus muslos.

—Watson… yo… —. Con el bochorno pintando tu rostro, puedes sentir como el sexo de Holmes, totalmente erecto y cubierto por la tela de sus pantalones, se restriega entre la línea de tus glúteos desnudos. Puedes sentir y ver con claridad la lujuria emanando por cada poro de su hermosa piel, decir que tú no deseas ser aquel en quien él desahogue toda esa hambre, toda esa excitación, sería como escupir en la cara de la reina. Y que dios la salve, pero eso no va a pasar.

—Holmes, n-no tiene porqué pedir nada —le sonríes débilmente, el rubor aun cubriendo no solo tu rostro, sino todo tu cuerpo. No puedes decir que Holmes no es el único en aquella situación, pues si la tela de tu saco no hiciera un perfecto trabajo cubriendo tu pelvis, el panorama cerca de Holmes se vería distinto y el hecho de que tu herida sea realmente una molestia, sabes que los acontecimientos a suceder harán que olvides hasta tu nombre.

El detective asiente, lleva sus brazos a tus muslos y los abre aún más, dejando que resbales del sillón te sienta finalmente sobre su regazo. Tus manos se mantienen sobre sus negros cabellos, al mirarle a los ojos, con su rostro tan cerca del tuyo, no puedes hacer más que regalarle con solo tu mirada, todos aquellos _te amo_ que por tanto tiempo callaste. Sus labios te regalan besos castos sobre cada porción de piel en tu rostro, en tu cuello. Lamiendo el lóbulo de tu oído arrastra sus manos hasta el botón inferior de tu camisa, el cual desabrocha al mismo tiempo que roza su nariz con tu cuello, inhalando tu aroma, dejando un rastro de besos y diminutas marcas de sus dientes.

Al avanzar hasta el último botón sus manos se mueven, una por detrás de tu espalda, llevándote hacia él, y la otra retirando la estorbosa tela con apenas un poco de tu ayuda. Sus yemas se mueven por todo tu pecho, inspeccionando, sintiendo, trazando caminos invisibles sobre cada zona explorada. Los labios de un tenue rosa bajan hacia tu clavícula, su lengua juega sobre ti y sus dientes no se cansan de marcar cada descubierto centímetro de piel dorada. Mientras tus quedos gemidos elevan su ritmo cardiaco y la incomodidad en sus pantalones. Tus manos se mantienen sobre su nuca, cada sensación recibida aleja un poco más a la cordura de tus sentidos.

Sus dedos, atentos a cada detalle sobre tu pecho, tu vientre y costados, encuentran por fin un punto que te provoca más que suspiros. Tus ojos verde pasto se cierran ante la nueva y ferviente sensación, y Holmes, sin perder un segundo, lleva sus perfectos labios hacia esa dirección. Sus yemas se mueven sutilmente sobre aquella zona hasta ahora inexplorada de tu anatomía. Su índice y pulgar de cada mano juegan a placer sobre tus pezones al mismo tiempo que su boca deja rastros de su paso sobre tu pecho. Por dentro, el palpitar acelerado de tu corazón, no hace otra cosa más que afirmar la voluptuosa sensación que aquellos movimientos te provocan. Tus manos hacen que Holmes se acerque aún más hacia ti al momento en el que su lengua traviesa y adictiva toca sin ningún aviso tan sensible cresta.

Mientras que una de sus manos se encarga de la otra tetilla, su boca se mueve de forma tortuosamente lenta. Los labios trazan un delicioso baile y su lengua delinea con cargada sensualidad cada pequeño detalle. El cálido aliento te hace retorcer y pedir a modo de gemidos por más de aquella sensación, por más de sus labios. Tu pecho se inclina cada vez más sobre su boca maravillosa que con solo ese movimiento aumenta la velocidad de su febril danza al mismo tiempo en que su mano se encarga de retorcer entre sus dedos el otro deseoso botón. Por otro lado, su otra mano se desliza impaciente por la piel caliente y suave de tu espalda baja, donde rasguña ligeramente y desciende con rapidez hacia tus glúteos, acariciándote, apretando cada media luna sin algún atisbo de indecisión.

Dominado por el deseo de arrancar cada gemido de tu garganta, de conocer cada expresión extraída del más indecente de los placeres marcado en tu rostro y de explorar hasta el más pequeño recóndito de tu ser, Holmes lleva sus caricias hacia tu sexo. Al mismo tiempo en que su boca se encarga de chupar de la forma más impúdica posible tu otra tetilla, su mano, aquella cuyo lugar ahora ocupa su lengua, delinea con sus dedos la punta de tu miembro. Y no puedes ni quieres evitar los sollozos de la dulce e insana lujuria que te rodea con sus lascivas caricias, empujándote cada vez más hacia un agujero sin fondo en donde solo puedes hallar aquel par de ojos grises oscurecidos por una tormenta cargada de deseo.

Tus dedos se aferran a sus hombros y tus uñas se clavan en su cremosa piel al sentir sus dedos separando tus glúteos y masajeando tu entrada con movimientos sutiles. El sudor empieza a formar una delicada capa en todo tu cuerpo cuando la presión sobre tu sexo se convierte en un masaje delicado sobre la redondeada e hinchada cabeza. Holmes esparce con lentitud el líquido resultante de sus movimientos sobre todo el tronco duro como el acero, pero suave como la más fina de las sedas. Su boca sopla su caliente aliento sobre tu endurecida aureola y lleva nuevamente sus labios ya hinchados hacia tu cuello. Reparte besos ansiosos sobre tu mentón, cuando te mira a los ojos, la carga del inconfundible anhelo te hace sollozar aún más fuerte al sentir la intromisión de la punta de uno de sus dedos sobre tu virgen entrada.

Al poseer nuevamente tu boca Holmes intercambia sus manos. Su ávida lengua toma cada gramo de compostura que por alguna razón aun conservabas. Tus piernas se cierran automáticamente alrededor de sus caderas al momento en el que sientes aquella extraña intrusión dentro de ti. Los movimientos de su mano sobre tu sexo se acrecientan en el momento mismo en que Holmes comienza a simular penetraciones con su dedo húmedo. En un solo suspiro exhalas todo el aire contenido, la sensación de aquella falange vulnerando tú hasta ahora virgen entrada se te antoja tan extraña como sensual, más aún si a esta sensación se le añaden los posesivos besos de Holmes sobre tus labios.

Sus manos se mueven ávidas y totalmente atentas a regalarte todo el placer que puedas tomar. Al mismo tiempo en el que sientes como un dedo más te invade Holmes vuelve sus labios hacia tu pecho, donde en completo trance devora con avidez una de tus sensibles tetillas. Los gemidos y sollozos que solo piden por más son extraídos sin pudor alguno de tu garganta, no es posible que pienses que estás en la sala y que en cualquier momento tu ama de llaves pueda atravesar la puerta. Cualquier tema que esté fuera del hombre que con lentitud va consumiéndote en cuerpo y alma, es descartado al instante.

Por un momento el dolor te recorre al sentir como Holmes comienza a dilatar tu entrada, no obstante es superado gracias a la mano que no se cansa de masturbar tu miembro y a sus dientes que torturan incesantemente a tus aureolas. Tus brazos se cierran sobre sus hombros y tus uñas marcan líneas paralelas sobre la piel de su espalda al momento en que Holmes descubre en tu interior un punto que te corta la respiración y solo te hace gemir como si se tratara de un animal en celo. Entre murmullos y palabras inentendibles incluso para ti, suplicas a Holmes porque te regale más de aquel indescriptible placer. Es ese momento Holmes introduce un dedo más.

El hedonismo impoluto que te recorre desde la punta de los pies hasta el más alejado rincón en tu cabeza se vuelve absolutamente incomparable, tu sexo es tomado por una danza de incontrolables subidas y bajadas, mientras eres devorado por sus labios esponjosos y rosados, te sientes arrastrado por gloriosas, exquisitas emociones. Y simplemente ya no puedes soportarlo, sentir como esa energía voluptuosa te acaricia con descaro por cada zona sensible de tu piel te hace desear liberarte, liberar en un momento inmortal de una vez toda aquella maravillosa excitación.

—No, Watson. No así… no ahora. —Es por su voz gruesa, sensual, más el paro repentino de sus movimientos, que el estremecimiento bajo tu columna se va deteniendo solo un poco, impidiéndote de igual forma, llegar al orgasmo. Holmes se eleva ligeramente, si bien su ropa esta en completo desorden, no hay forma en que aquella imagen no se te antoje algo digno de retratarse como el más puro ejemplo de sensual masculinidad. Se desprende con rapidez de toda prenda superior, arrojándola a un lado, cuando dirige sus manos a su entrepierna, no evitas posar tu mirada en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Es poco menos de tres segundos los que dedicas en pensar en la anatomía de Holmes antes de que masajee frente a tu mirar su bien dotado sexo. Luego de que la imagen quedase grabada a fuego en tu memoria Holmes te toma por detrás de las rodillas y levantándote lo necesario, sin más preámbulo, te penetra con solo la hinchada y roja cabeza de su miembro. Una vez más el dolor explota en tu parte baja, y ni siquiera los labios de Holmes sobre tu pecho son capaces de distraerte.

Suspiras, inhalando todo el oxígeno del que eres capaz, tus manos atraen el rostro de Holmes, tomas sus labios en un nuevo y demandante beso, tu aliento es robado de nuevo cuando su miembro se introduce un par de centímetros más dentro de tu húmedo interior. Haces lo posible por concentrarte más en sus labios, en su lengua cálida y en su delicioso sabor, pero nada funciona luego de que en un solo movimiento, Holmes terminase por estar totalmente dentro ti. Esta vez es él quien se queda sin aire. El fuego en su mirada color luna revela todo el éxtasis erótico que le llena de una manera sublime. Un temblor le recorre por completo y de inmediato comienza un vaivén.

—John… oh, John. —Tu corazón se detiene y no hay palabras que puedan salir de tu boca para impedir sus movimientos. Te duele, sí. Pero vale la pena soportarlo un poco, vale la pena soportar mucho más, si con ello consigues escuchar tu nombre de la mejor forma jamás pronunciado.

Holmes te jala, de un momento a otro tu espalda está contra el suelo y tu cabeza solo a unos centímetros de la chimenea, mientras que tus caderas, al aire, son elevadas por sus fuertes brazos. Su ritmo es lento, acompasado, a pesar de eso su frente se cubre por perlas de sudor y sus ojos se cierran ante sensaciones que, estás por demás seguro, jamás ha experimentado. Al tiempo en que Holmes regresa sus manos por detrás de tus rodillas, sin detener la oscilación de sus caderas, el sentimiento que te provoca su miembro sobre aquel punto dentro de ti, explota nuevamente contra tus sentidos. Y de nuevo sollozas, gimes, clamando en medio de incoherentes frases porque el placer recibido, no se termine jamás.

Tus manos se mueven a los lados, intentando inútilmente aferrarse al frío suelo cuando Holmes aumenta solo un poco más el ritmo del vaivén en su pelvis. Su aliento se escapa en profundos suspiros, los gemidos apenas con voz que corren sin permiso de su garganta solo logran aumentar el ya acelerado latido en tu pecho. Temblores recorren tu cuerpo cada vez que la esponjosa cabeza del sexo de Holmes acaricia desvergonzado ese diminuto botón en tu interior. Mientras tu propio miembro baila sin ritmo alguno sobre tu vientre, manchándolo de blancuzco y oloroso líquido.

Una queja está a punto de salir de tus labios al momento en el que Holmes sale complemente de ti, sin embargo cuando te toma por la cintura y sin pronunciar palabra alguna te coloca sobre tus manos y rodillas para inmediatamente después hundirse profundamente en tu interior, cualquier replica que pudieras dar, muere ahogada en un mar de placer devastador y erótico. Suavemente, o quizá no tanto, tu rostro es dejado sobre el suelo en el instante en que Holmes toma tus manos y las sujeta por detrás de tu espalda. Aquel instinto animal que has despertado en Holmes solo aumenta con cada segundo el deseo creciente por ser tomado de cualquier forma por tan natural deseo, que es mostrado ante ti sin filtro alguno.

Su sexo duro se entierra por completo una y otra vez hasta lo más profundo de tu entrada, con aquella fuerza y rapidez, estás seguro, no durarás mucho tiempo. Holmes se inclina sobre tu espalda, manteniendo tus manos unidas por tus muñecas solo con una de sus manos, guía la otra hacía tu miembro, comienza a masajearlo y tú solo puedes cerrar los ojos ante cada oleada de tan magno deleite sexual. Los sonidos delatores del movimiento rápido de sus caderas se hacen notar aún más por la sensación de su falo duro separando tus glúteos, y sus esferas golpeándote en cada ocasión.

Holmes respira sobre tu oído, susurrándote palabras llenas de perversidad, llamándote, clamando tu nombre y declarando cualquier cosa que desearía hacer sobre tu cuerpo, excitándote aún más si es posible. Muerde con fuerza sobre tu hombro, sobre tu cuello, dejando su marca también sobre tu mentón y lamiendo tu lóbulo, lo chupa, creando sonidos de succión, regalándote al oído su respiración entrecortada y silenciosos gemidos de voz ronca.

Un jadeo se escapa de tu garganta al momento en que Holmes te hala hacia él y, cargando completamente tu peso, aun con sus manos debajo de tus rodillas, se pone de pie. Tus manos se dirigen de inmediato a la chimenea, sosteniéndote con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que tratas nuevamente de recordar cómo se respira. Tú cabeza se recarga sobre la madera de la repisa, en la esquina contraria a donde Holmes clava las cartas del correo, las rodillas se te raspan ligeramente con la madera pero es nulo el pensamiento que tienes hacia ellas, pues Holmes no deja que desvíes un segundo tu atención de lo que él está haciendo con cada una de tus terminaciones nerviosas.

El ritmo de las penetraciones acelera una vez más. Esta vez, Holmes no se detiene por nada, la sensación de tenerlo enterrando en lo más profundo de tu interior solo hace que tus gemidos se vuelvan gritos. La sola idea de que Holmes te sostenga de esta forma ya es motivo suficiente para que la voluptuosidad y la lujuria hagan su parte sobre tu piel, sobre tu sexo. Sus suspiros se acrecientan sobre tu oído, el sonido de su miembro empalándote una y otra vez, las marcas que seguramente dejarán sus manos sobre tus piernas por el fuerte agarre con el que te carga, golpea cada segundo con más fuerza a todos tus sentidos. La herida en tu muslo se abre y solo lo notas hasta que la sangre moja las vendas que la cubren, no obstante, el dolor es nada comparado con el insufrible placer que te regala el hombre que te sostiene.

—Te amo John —susurra febrilmente, su voz carcomida por una pesada lujuria, dejando finalmente su semilla en tu interior, haciéndote estremecer al poder notar tan claramente cada disparo. Sus movimientos se vuelven incontrolables, erráticos, mientras vacía el resultado de su explosivo orgasmo dentro de ti. Con ello, no hace falta más que un par de esas fuertes estocadas para que tú le acompañes. Un último grito hedónico es extraído de tu garganta, los estremecimientos te sacuden con fuerza y tu entrada se estrecha con cada convulsión originada por tan erótico estallido sumada a la sensación de su semen caliente llenándote por completo. Los últimos golpes de su miembro dan una final caricia a tu profanado interior.

Sin soltarte te lleva hasta su sillón, saliendo de ti te sienta sobre su regazo, con tus piernas en dirección a la muy sucia chimenea. Recargando la cabeza en su hombro repleto de rasguños tratas de controlar tu respiración. Pensando en que Holmes aún tiene puestos sus pantalones un ligero rubor cubre tus mejillas. Holmes inhala la fragancia de tu cabello, al sentir como te regala suaves besos, tu corazón comienza a sentirse tranquilo.

—Te amo John —repite, haciéndote suspirar. Quién iba a decir que Holmes sería tan abierto a decir sus sentimientos, una vez superada la barrera de que él mismo aceptara que los tiene, tú aún sigues sorprendido por ese hecho. Holmes lleva una de sus manos a tu muslo herido, acariciando tu brazo con la otra—. Prometo jamás dejar que te lastimen de nuevo. —Ahí está otra vez, aquel hermoso resplandor haciendo brillar sus ojos color luna. Tus manos se mueven lentamente sobre sus mejillas, reclamando una vez más esos labios, que ahora son tu adición, en un beso apasionado, lleno de amor y cariño.

—¿Por lo que me reste de vida, Sherlock?

—Por lo que nos reste de vida, John.

Y, con un nuevo beso, la promesa queda sellada.

**Author's Note:**

> Listo, listo, listoooo~  
> ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gustó? Del 1 al 10, ¿cuanto le das a mi lemon? uwu


End file.
